Z Inappropriate Behavior ONESHOT
by Fanatical Writer
Summary: When the new guy shows up at the BAU, JJ, Prentiss and Garcia can't help but be distracted.


"Oh, oh, oh!" JJ said in excitement. "He's here!"

"Where?!" Prentiss and Garcia asked, running over to the window in Penelope's office that overlooked the bullpen.

Garcia sighed. "Oh," she said blissfully. "There he is."

He'd started four days ago. And the girls had considered him live entertainment ever since. They way he walked, the way he talked…yeah, it was all up for discussion.

"Mmm mmm mmm," Prentiss said. "And he's wearing jeans."

This was the first time he'd worn jeans.

"Awww…Levi's," Penelope said longingly. Dark blue ones, at that. "And they're molded _right_ to him."

"Rough or soft?" Prentiss asked.

Garcia grinned. "A guy like that? I'm gonna guess he'll give it to you any way you want it. I bet he even takes requests," she said in awe.

"Mmmm," Prentiss said. "I think you're right."

"How long, do you think?" JJ asked, popping a peanut into her mouth.

"Oh, something tells me he could go _all_ night," Prentiss said.

"I bet it would be the best night of _any _woman's life," JJ said.

"My God, his voice alone is enough to make me quiver," Garcia said. She plopped down into her chair and sighed. "I dreamt about him again last night," she said.

"How was it?" JJ asked, a tad jealous. Garcia and Prentiss had both had dreams about him, but for her…nothing.

"I woke up _just_ before he…" She moaned. "Meshed our parts."

Prentiss laughed. "_That_ sucks."

Penelope grinned. "Nope. But _I_ did a few minutes beforehand."

Prentiss raised her eyebrows. "That must have been _some_ dream."

"You have _no_ idea," Penelope returned.

JJ winced. "Can't you give us more details?"

"Not without blushing," Penelope told her. "But I did have to throw my sheets in the washer this morning," she teased as she turned back to her computer.

"Ewww!" Prentiss said. "That was_ way_ too much information."

JJ's eyes widened. "And you're not willing to give us _any_ more details?" she pressed.

Garcia grinned. "Nope."

"He's bending over!" Prentiss announced.

Penelope jumped up and stopped short of having her nose pressed against the window. She sighed. "I bet it's rock hard," she said, studying his ass.

"No doubt," Prentiss agreed.

"Boxers or briefs?" JJ asked.

"Boxer briefs," Penelope said with certainty. "I need a cup of coffee."

She dashed out of her office before the girls could say anything, and then made her way to the kitchen. She looked at her watch. It was just about time for his first cup of coffee, and she wanted to be sure and be there when he came in for it.

She was pouring her coffee when she heard someone walk into the kitchen. "Hey."

_God, his voice was sexy. _She put the coffee back on the burner and spun around. "Oh, hey Morgan," she said, acting surprised. She took in the sight of him--his chocolate colored skin and his dark eyes. The way his arms were bulging underneath his bright white t-shirt...Sweet Lord. Had this man been _born _or had he been sculpted?

He grinned at her. "We meet again. This must be our spot," he teased.

Penelope felt her heart rate speed up and willed her cheeks not to darken. "Interesting theory," she returned. Too bad her _bedroom_ couldn't be their spot. She cleared her throat. "So, how's your first week going?" she asked.

He nodded. "Pretty good," he said unconvincingly.

She laughed. "Too much reading?"

He groaned. "So…much…reading," he agreed, leaning back against the counter. He thumped his empty coffee mug against his thigh. "And the paperwork. It's like it never ends."

She laughed. "Yeah, well…get used to _that,_" she warned him.

"Thanks for the tip," he said.

She grinned at him. "No problem," she said, leaving the kitchen.

"Oh, and Garcia?"

Penelope smiled as she turned around.

"If you or your friends want a close up…feel free."

"Oh," she said in a small voice, her eyes widening. "Right. I'll…umm…pass that on."

Yeah, she was pretty sure her cheeks were red as she turned to flee. She could hear him chuckling as she made her escape.


End file.
